


Богиня Лжи младшая

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Magic, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: Все мы знаем, что у Локи из скандинавской мифологии есть два сына и дочь, но есть ли они в той вселенной, что нам показали? И как отреагировали бы Мстители на появление дочурки Бога лжи и обмана?





	Богиня Лжи младшая

Локи вымучено вздохнул, пару раз моргнув, и перекатился со спины на бок. Каждый сустав, каждая кость, все мышцы нещадно болели и ныли от пары десятков ударов Халка, а также знатного впечатывания в бетон. Он встряхнул головой чтобы прошёл звон в ушах, затем аккуратно дотронулся, но носа, где красовался новый шрам. Залечить его магией не составит труда, но вот воспоминания о позорном поражении останутся навсегда. Нужно будет на будущее поставить себе галочку, чтобы никогда больше не злить этого сумасшедшего зелёного учёного, казавшегося изначально таким безобидным.  
  
Лафейсон медленно приподнялся на локтях, зацепился руками за ступеньку, что так хорошо помогла подтянутся выше, повернул голову в сторону окна и… Застыл с приоткрытым ртом, не в силах что-либо вымолвить.  
  
Прямо напротив него стояли Мстители, полным составом, с такими грозными минами, что аж тошнить начало. Чуть ли не в глаз богу лжи устремил свой лук этот… как его… Бартон, слева стояли его названный брат и русская шпионка, с видом победителя держа в руках его главное оружие. Ну, а слева спокойненько стояли Старк, Роджерс и… Беннер, так и не поменяв свою форму. Один только вид Халка заставил целый табун мурашек пройтись вдоль позвоночника Локи.  
  
— Если вам уже всё равно… — начал он чуть хриплым голосом, медленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого, — Дайте промочить горло.  
  
— Э нет, дорогуша, перед семейными разборками пить вредно, — вдруг раздался женский голос позади великой команды, заставивший подпрыгнуть от неожиданности разом всех, в том числе и самого Локи. Он сглотнул, неверяще смотря за спины Мстителей, которые начали расступаться в стороны перед неизвестной. — Ну привет, давно не виделись. — расплылась в широкой ухмылке девушка, отвешивая ему шуточный поклон. Старк присвистнул и приподнял бровь, без всякого стеснения разглядывая бюст брюнетки, что стал так хорошо виден при реверансе. Черная майка почти ничего не прикрывала.  
  
— И тебе здравствуй. — немного сдержанно отозвался злодей, кидая редкие взгляды на брата, словно ища поддержки. Но Тор лишь усмехнулся, отойдя на пару шагов назад, заставляя этим Локи скрипнуть зубами. Он знал, что будет именно так, но нужно было хоть попытаться.  
  
— Дамочка, а вы кто, простите, такая? — задала резонный вопрос Наташа, критично оглядывая новоприбывшую. Та чуть повернула голову в сторону шпионки, сверкнула ярко-зелеными глазами, а затем, улыбнувшись ещё шире, спросила Локи:  
  
— Так ты им ничего не рассказал? Оу, не знают, бедненькие. Просветить их надо, ведь так? — бог начал судорожно махать головой из стороны в сторону, явно отрицая это, но девушка была непреклонна, словно не замечая, обратилась к Мстителям, отодвинувшимся чуть назад, — Меня зовут Мегги. Мегги Лафейсон Асгардская, если точнее. Я ведь права… папочка? — всё так же непринужденно спросила она, явно наслаждаясь реакцией окружающих. Тони поперхнулся воззрением её больших… изумрудных глаз, Клинт выронил стрелу, у Наташи чуть не выпал из рук посох, Брюс, уже успевший превратится обратно, удивленно приоткрыл глаза, Стив стал неверяще переводить взгляд с одного на вторую, словно ища сходство. И только Тор так и остался спокойным, лишь громко фыркнув, чем и привлек к себе внимание.  
  
— О, дядь Тор, и ты тут! Салют! — приветливо улыбнулась брюнетка, но тут же прокашлялась и снова вернула себе загадочный образ. — Ну так что, папочка, чего ты снова устроил на МОЕЙ планете?  
  
— Я? — притворно удивился бог лжи, отползая чуть назад. Он судорожно искал пути к отступлению, коих просто не было. — А я ничего…  
  
— Да ну? Спасибо, конечно, что из-за тебя нам в школе уроки отменили, но… — она резко замолчала, словно осмысливая что-то. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что и моё ангельское терпение когда-нибудь заканчивается. Вот сейчас оно как раз на пределе. У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы найти этому всему достойное оправдание. — грозно, без предыдущих насмешек и озорства, прошипела девушка, нависая над Локи.  
  
— А… Я… Это… — у Лафейсона вдруг начал заплетаться язык, и он впервые не смог найти слов, чтобы хоть как-то что-то обьяснить. — Ну ты же сама знаешь, что Асгарду нужен новый царь…  
  
—  **Тогда причём здесь Мидгард?!** — зарычала прямо ему в лицо школьница, приподнимая отца за воротник над полом, грозно насупившись. Вокруг неё скопилась неяркая зелёная магия, окутывая тело. Мстители разом присвистнули, узрев испуганное лицо бога. Они тут старались, пахали, как папа Карло, а оказалось, что нужно было просто узнать у Тора о этой… девушке. И делов-то?  
  
— Д-доченька, я не это и-имел ввиду… — начал оправдываться тот, пытаясь незаметно вылезти из захвата. Девушка фыркнула, перехватив его руки ладонью и припечатала их к самой верхней ступеньке так, что там пошла трещина. — Ауч!  
  
— Заслужил. — безапелляционно заметила она, поднимая его выше над землёй. — Так я жду ответа.  
  
— Ну я правда не хотел! Извини! Всё, довольна? — выдавливая из себя каждое слово, обреченно выпалил Локи, дунув на свою чёлку, что так неудобно прилипла к лицу.  
  
— Нет. Компенсацию ты мне должен. — с ухмылкой, которой позавидовал бы Чеширский кот, пропела брюнетка.  
  
— Но ведь я… — начал было бог обмана, но тут же запнулся под разъяренным взглядом, вмиг покрасневших, глаз.  
  
—  **Не перечь мне!**  
  
— Всё, молчу, молчу. — сдался Лафейсон, послушно замолкая. Дети цветы жизни, говорил Один, тебе бы тоже завести, говорила Фрига. Завёл на свою голову.  
  
— Так вот, я хочу себе новую магию. А то с этой уже скучно, я уже и так всё о ней изучила. Так что гони мне ещё магию. — сказала, словно припечатала наследница, чуть склонив голову набок. У Локи от такой наглости даже слова в горле застряли, так что он лишь беззвучно возмущался по этому поводу, открывая-закрывая рот, словно рыба.  
  
— Эй, Мегги, так? — осторожно поинтересовался Капитан Америка, нервно теребя в руках свой щит. — А не могла бы ты про эту свою магию рассказать? Ты же вроде смертная, человек, как и мы…  
  
— Я? Что вы… — притворно возмутилась девушка, элегантным движением руки откинув назад свои густые черные волосы, при этом отпуская своего нерадивого папашу, заставляя этим его врезаться затылком о бетон. — Я полубогиня-получеловек. И с кем же ты, Локи Лафейсон, покуролесил, что тебе такое счастье в виде меня вывалилось, а? — она будто бы спросила его, но тут же ответила сама, не дожидаясь новой порции несуразного бреда. — Правильно, с обычной женщиной из Мидгарда. Из Мидгарда, етить твою налево! Стриптизёршей, хочу заметить. Так еще и потом она тебя алименты платить заставила! Тебя! Бога обмана и лжи! Через суд! И тебе не стыдно? — с каждым новым словом Локи всё больше и больше вжимал голову в плечи, не зная, куда деть свой взгляд, да и самого себя.  
  
Мстители почти одновременно усмехнулись, когда Тор откровенно ржал со своего брата: он ведь даже присутствовал там в тот момент. Даже сам хотел себе снять на ночь «красотку валькирию», да вот денег не хватило. Но сейчас, когда он смотрел на свою племянницу и недозавоевателя мира в лице своего младшего брата, он был очень рад, что не сделал этого. И был чертовски рад, что хоть кого-то, но Локи в этом мире да боится.  
  
— Хм, северный олень, а дочурка то у тебя ничего так. Я бы с ней заму… — начал было Старк, но заткнулся точно так же, как и принц Асгарда до этого, увидя острый кинжал у своего горла.  
  
— Еще одно слово, и на твоей шее появится неучтенный порез глубиной пять сантиметров, а этот бренный мир лишится еще одного гения, филантропа и миллионера. — предупредительно прошипела девушка, опасно приблизив сталь к сонной артерии Железного Человека.  
  
— Я нем, как рыба. — Тони показательно провел пальцами по губам, словно закрывая их на молнию, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ладно, северный олень, — передразнила девушка, обращаясь уже к Локи, — у меня к тебе есть еще парочку вопросиков и неотложных дел, так что ты пойдешь со мной. — она выставила вбок руку, наколдовав портал. С другой стороны показался странный кабинет с множеством колб, склянок и банок непонятного происхождения. Принц Асгарда икнул, и сразу же отрицательно закачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Не пойду я туда.  
  
— А тебя кто-то спрашивал? Не пойдешь сам, поведу силой. — Мегги усмехнулась, а затем полуобернулась к основному составу команды Мстителей. — Мальчики, вы ведь не против, если я своего папочку чуть-чуть поэксплуатирую, а затем вам верну?  
  
— Конечно же нет, только ты его хоть более-менее живым верни. Ему еще потом на суд идти. — ответил за всех Тор, сочувственно похлопав брата по плечу. — Крепись, Локи, я в тебя верю!  
  
— Нет! Тор, лучше сразу убей! Прошу, не надо! — начал истошно вопить Лафейсон, цепляясь руками за все выступы, что только были по дороге, в том числе и за чьи-то ноги. Его за плащ волочила по земле Мегги, даже особо и не напрягаясь. Она запрыгнула в портал, перетащила туда своего отца, затем стукнула его кулаком по голове, когда тот захотел убежать обратно к Мстителям, что так великодушно хотели его убить, и, в конец улыбнувшись им всем, испарилась в воздухе, слово её и не было.  
  
— Мда, не думал, что всё так обернётся… — задумчиво проговорил Беннер, чеша рукой затылок.  
  
— Ну, зато он познает, как было нам, на своей шкуре. — спокойно произнес Клинт, складывая свой лук. — Не думал, что у такого, как Локи, вообще может быть дочь.  
  
— Ну, она у нас строптивая выросла. — подметил Тор, наконец отсмеявшись. — Ладно, пошли, нам еще отчет этому вашему директору Фьюри готовить.  
  
С этими словами он преспокойно направился прочь из здания, насвистывая какую-то, известную лишь ему одному, пошловатую песенку, размахивая в ритм своим молотом. Ох, сочувствовал он Локи, ой как сочувствовал…


End file.
